The No Life Kings
by Rith The Dragon Knight
Summary: What if Alucard was not the only No Life King? Rated M for future content
1. Chapter 1

"Lady Integra, do you know what's wrong with the Master?"

Integra Hellsing looked up at the police girl, Seras Victoria, while she lit the last of her cinammon-scented cigars. She looked at the vampire with an intensity that rivaled her Master's. "Like I know what goes through that creature's brain."

Seras had a face that would have gotten sympathy from anyone except Integra. She twiddled her fingers in front of her. "Well... he's been awfully quiet recently. He hasn't even been bothering to phase through doors. He knocked on my door to come in last night. It's like he doesn't want to use his powers at all."

Integra looked out of the window. She had heard of Alucard doing such things in old texts stretching back to even Abraham Van Hellsing himself. It always seems to happen when the month he visited England for the first time rolls around and he's awake. It stated in one text from the 1920s that he would only mutter a woman's name for the month, and would refuse to leave his coffin. At least now his moping was merely to act human. Integra looked back at the young vampire. "Your master is lovesick."

Seras nearly fell over in surprise. "Lovesick?! For who?"

And then, as if almost on cue, Alucard opened the door to his Master's office. He was in a sorry state: wearing a black thermal shirt and his normal red pants, his hair was pulled back into a ponytail in a sorry attempt to tame his long hair. His eyes seemed dull, and circles had formed around his eyes. Even Integra could tell he had probably not eaten in at least two weeks. His look even found pity from Integra. He attempted his usual grin at his master, but even that had no energy in it.

"Master, may I please leave the manor? I need to go somewhere."

"'Need to go somewhere'? Where, praytell, do YOU need to go?"

Alucard walked past Integra to look out the window. "Carfax Abbey." Integra looked at him with no emotion, although for some reason it still hurt her when her answer came out.

"No."

Alucard, instead of his usual anti-authoritative self, sat down in a chair next to the window, placing his face in his hands. Then, Integra saw small trickles of blood start to drip from his hands. The slight shudder of his shoulders didn't even escape Integra. The No Life King...was crying.

Integra knew that if Alucard was in a sorry enough state to cry (an act looked down upon for its waste of blood) then she knew he would not be able to be of any use at all if she left him like this.

"Very well, Alucard. You may go to Carfax Abbey. You can leave whenever you like, but you better be back by sunrise." Integra said with a low growl. Alucard looked up through blood-stained eyes and smiled. It made Hellsing uneasy, because it wasn't the maleficent smile of a vampire, but rather the genuine smile of a grateful man. Alucard stood up and bowed slightly to Integra. "Thank you, Master." He left his Master and the police girl in the room as they stared at him in awkward silence as he walked toward the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Alucard had nearly forgotten about this once-home of his. Although it had been restored to its former glory as a Protestant Church, Carfax Abbey still gave off the slight scent of his native earth, long since cleansed of evil within the foundation.

_It's still such a quiet place._ Alucard thought. _At least I'm not listening to lunatics all night anymore._ The one time insane asylum had long since been demolished and now a set of apartment buildings stood in its place. He took in the air with a long breath. So many memories here. So many of those he cared not to remember, but some comanded his attention here.

He suddenly caught a hint of Absinthe and jasmine. It triggered a strong memory: a woman with black hair curled up into a tight bun in the back of her hair, her Victorian dress a subtle shade of green. Her eyes held such innocence that Alucard had never known. Her eyes...

His eyes darted around the area. What could smell like her? He saw no movement, and it was dead quiet. He suddenly felt a presence, and quickly turned around, his gun drawn with his cold vampiric eyes staring down the barrel. They softened quickly, though, at the sight before them. A woman stared down the barrel back at him. She wore a black thermal shirt and black military cargo pants tucked into combat boots. Her long black hair was tied loosely into a ponytail. And her eyes...

This woman's eyes are the same as her's.

The woman smiled at Alucard, her lips curling to show slightly long canines. "Planned on shooting me?" she said with a sound of amusement in her voice. Alucard shook his head, his normal animosity creeping back into his eyes. "No, but sneaking up on me like that is asking for that." She giggled a little. "May I ask, sir, what are you doing in Carfax in the middle of the night?" Alucard let out a small, but formidable laugh. "Why, little girl? Lonely?"

The woman looked at him with a amused glint. "Not exactly." She then dropped to one knee. "I'm here to learn from you, Prince Vlad." Alucard looked at her slightly suspicious, a small snarl on his face. "What?"

The woman looked back up at him. Her eyes, although were still a vibrant shade of green, were now with the spiral pattern of a vampire, with all of their primal fury showing through. "My name is Elizabeth Harker, desendant of Mina Harker, and on that grounds you and Hellsing have a pact to honor."

-- -- --

Integra stood in the Great Hall at 4am. She had been made aware that Alucard had still not returned from Carfax Abbey. She was going to have him bathe in holy water if he did not show up within the hour. She had growled inwardly at the AWOL vampire for the hundredth time when he phase through the door. But he didn't look at Integra. Instead, he turned around and opened the doors to allow someone in. It was a young woman, only twenty, wearing all black and carrying a large duffel bag. Her hair hung in a long ponytail down her back. Her eyes were hidden by dark aviator glasses. The Hellsing leader stared at the two. "Who is _that_?" She said as Alucard finally turned and bowed ever so slightly. He was positively glowing, a gleam even plastered on his face. _He better not have made a vampire whore. _Integra thought inwardly as she looked at the woman. She pushed back her glasses, showing that her eyes were not vampiric red, but rather just a vibrant shade of green. The woman smiled as Alucard motioned. "This is Elizabeth Harker. She's here on accounts of a pact that myself and your ancestor made to her ancestor."

"Ancestor?" Integra growled, although she did vaguely remembered the name Harker, but she could not mark from where.

"Yes." The woman called Elizabeth Harker said. "My ancestors, Johnathan and Mina Harker made a pact with Abraham Van Hellsing and the vampire called Alucard in regards to the possible vampiric taint caused by the The No Life King in their bloodline. It states that if any of the Harker family line starts to show symptoms of being a No Life King, they are, by honor, be allowed to stay with the presiding Hellsing desendant and the vampires in their stead for...management."

"A vampiric...taint?" Integra remembered the pact she spoke of, but the Harker family was thought to have died out over the last two hundred years. How in the world is she one of them?

"Yes." Elizabeth exclaimed. "As you know, Mina Harker had nearly been transformed into a No Life King, but had been exorcised by your ancestor. There still lied a possibility, however, that the influence of the No Life King was not totally gone from her. The pact they made ensured that if any of Mina's desendants showed the vampiric taint, Alucard would...mentor them in a fashion oversaw by the Hellsing line. I am the last of the blood line. And, coincidentally, I am also the only born female of the family since that pact." She bowed toward the Hellsing heir. "Do with me what you will."

"Do you need blood packets?" Integra said with a growl. Whether she was wanted or not was irrelevant; the pact of her family is one of the oldest of her family's, and by that she had to honor it.

The woman shook her head. "No. Although I have the vampiric taint, for all intensive purposes I'm still human."

Integra turned her back towards the two beings. "Walter will bring you food then at noon. Then we shall talk some more about your arrangements." She walked toward a small door but stopped to glare at Alucard. "She's your problem. YOU find her a place to stay." His gleam of teeth gave Integra her answer and she slammed the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth Harker woke up from her small nap in the dark room of Alucard's fledgling. He hadn't really cared where she slept, so Elizabeth ended up becoming roommates with Seras for the month since she had arrived there. It suited her well, because the police girl, as she was called by her Master, was quite a polite young lady, albeit slightly immature.

Elizabeth guessed that it was maybe 10am. Seras had shut her coffin for the daylight hours, but Elizabeth could hear the young vampire tossing and turning in her sleep.

Elizabeth quickly put on a black turtleneck and her cargo pants, then donned a trenchcoat and placed her two pistols in their hidden holsters on her back. She made an attempt to wrangle her hair in, and within five minutes of getting up, exited the door.

The Hellsing compound was silent of nearly all but the necessary activities. _Hmm. Fighting at night has definitely made this entire complex nocturnal._ She thought as she made her way up the stairs of the basement to the ground floor.

Although not a vampire by any rite, Elizabeth did retain some of their abilities. _The trouble with virgins is that they just smell too good._ Elizabeth thought as she caught the scent of the Hellsing heir. She quickly followed Integra's steps through the compound until she ended up in front of her apparent office. She didn't hesistate as she opened the door to the room.

Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing was thoroughly shrouded by mountains of paperwork on her desk. Elizabeth could see a fine trail of smoke come from behind the pile.

Elizabeth stood at attention. "Elizabeth Harker asking for permission to leave the grounds."

"Denied." The disembodied voice of Integra said from beyond her paperwork. This deflated Elizabeth's attempts at appropriate and couldn't stifle a growl. "Why not?"

Integra stood up from her work. She wore her usual formal suit, a brooch of a cross pinned to her woman's tie. The Hellsing heir gave a look to Elizabeth she recognized as the one she always reserved for Alucard. "Because we still don't know the extent of your taint is, and until then, you are not going anywhere."

Elizabeth snarled slightly. "I told you already a month ago. The most powerful of my active powers is the fact I can smell you out!" She said as she could see a hint of blush come to Integra's cheeks. "I'm strong, but no more than a human. I don't crave blood, and the only person I can use telepathy with is Alucard, and that's because he's powerful enough to hear the fucking whisper my mind puts out. If it's that big a deal to keep an eye on me, send me out with some of the other squad members. I want to see fucking DAYLIGHT!"

Integra had started growing tired of Elizabeth's temper. She couldn't help but think of an adolescent Alucard when the tainted human talked to her. The elder vampire, although in a state of vampiric hormonal trip when he found her, had chose to ignore the newcomer, and it was starting to get on Integra's nerves. This girl was part of his pact, too, dammit!

It suddenly dawned of her. She looked at Elizabeth, who was still seething. "If you can convice Alucard to go out, you may. Otherwise you are to stay here."

"Alucard?!" Elizabeth said with obvious shock. "The bastard's been avoiding me! Why the hell would he _babysit_ me?!" But her complaints fell on deaf ears as Integra had already sat down, disappearing again behind her paperwork. Elizabeth let out a growl.

She wanted out, already, and she'll be damned if an asshole vampire is going to stop her.

-- --

Alucard could hear Elizabeth cursing in her mind from the other side of the manor. _The girl is quite in a mood._ He thought to himself with a small grin.

His room, like that of Seras, was in the basement of the manor, although the sun did not effect him. He concentrated slightly as his body formed to mist, he rose upwards through his roof. He thoroughly enjoyed the fact his room was right below the blood bank, and he had been hungry all morning. He looked through the refridgerators, picked up one of the packets, then started to suck through the IV drip like a straw.

He couldn't enjoy it, however, because that brat, Elizabeth, was having a screaming match in her head. He hated it because he couldn't fully block it out, since it was his blood that was the cause of the taint in the human. Suddenly he could feel Elizabeth's anger shift towards him. _Alucard, I know you can fucking hear me, now where are you?!_ she demanded through her thoughts. Alucard could only laugh. _Now why would I tell you that?_

_BECAUSE I WANT TO GO FUCKING OUT AND INTEGRA'S BEING A FUCKING BITCH!_

Alucard had to shake his head to stop the ringing in his ears. "'Mental note: excessive amounts of anger amplify her powers." He said to himself as he sniffed the air. He caught wind of Elizabeth's taint and quickly made a dark portal to appear next to her.

-- --

Elizabeth wasn't startled by the sudden appearance of Alucard, although she was hoping to enjoy hunting for him so she could punch him when she found him. She looked at him with a fire in her eyes that rivaled any vampire's. Alucard sneered behind his gold-tinted sunglasses. Elizabeth returned the sneer with full force, but then lowered her head to bore hole in the ground with her eyes. "Will you escort me so I leave?" She growled through gritted teeth. Alucard let out a small chuckle. "Now, why would I do that? I want to enjoy my breakfast." He slurped slightly on his blood packet as he stared at the girl waiting for an answer.

She inhaled deeply. "Please." Her voice totally deflated. Alucard quirked an eyebrow at her. In the month that she had been there, Elizabeth was nothing but bristles. Now she sounded so helpless.

"If I go, you owe me a favor, which I will call upon at any time. Are you willing to accept this?" Alucard gleamed as he saw Elizabeth nod slightly. He slurped up the rest of the blood packet and flicked it onto the floor. He waved his hand and a dark portal appeared. "Come on." he said as both walked through the portal.


	4. Chapter 4

The two beings did make for an interesting sight in the noonday sun. The man wore a black button-up shirt, a standard red tie and red dress pants. The woman wore a black turtleneck and military-issue black fatigues tucked into her combat boots, all of which was under a black trenchcoat. Both wore unique sunglasses that hid their unknowingly unique eyes.

Elizabeth made a beeline for the small newspaper stand along the road. She looked over the front pages of them quickly, then decided on buying one when she saw that he sold the New York Times. Alucard quirked his eyebrow at the human girl. She looked at him. "What? I'm homesick." She quickly said with a small smile. She waited until they had walked away from the stand until she deeply inhaled the scent of the paper. "Ah. New York, with all of it's smoggy goodness."

"You can still smell it?" Alucard asked. He hadn't really bothered to figure out the extent of her capabilities, and he was rather curious. "If I know the scent well enough, I can smell even in trace amounts." Elizabeth exclaimed. "I can still smell cookies on some of my clothes from when I was a kid."

"That's very rare to have that sense so strong." Alucard said rather dryly. He did not say that it is because most vampires consider it a rather unimportant sense to train, prefering usually in heightening their minds. "Can you track?"

Elizabeth let out a sigh. "The only scent so far I can trace without a problem has been Integra's virginity." Alucard let out a chuckle. "It does smell good, doesn't it?"

The human blushed slightly, but smiled. "Yeah, it does."

The wandered the streets for hours until they were miles away from Hellsing. They idled together, Elizabeth somehow enjoying Alucard describing the wonderfully awkward moments Integra has had when Alucard started tracking her scent.

"Considering what you've done, Alucard, I'm surprised she hasn't drowned you in holy water." Elizabeth said as she tried to gain her composure from a fit of giggles. Alucard grinned. "I think she realized a long time ago that that really won't stop me."

Alucard sniffed the air, though, and abruptly stopped the two of them in the street. Elizabeth looked down at his hand, which had placed itself on her breasts to stop her. "Please tell me the better-be-good explanation of why your hand's on my tit?" Elizabeth exclaimed with a slight scowl. But Alucard said nothing. A instinctual growl came from him, his lip slightly curled into a snarl. Elizabeth followed his eyes as she saw a rather parculiar sight.

About two blocks away from them, a man easily six-foot-six was walking toward them. He wore the traditional garments of priesthood, and his blonde hair and green eyes glinted in the sun.

"What's a Catholic priest doing in the middle of London?" Elizabeth asked as she saw that the priest had his eyes planted furiously on Alucard.

"He's probably here on diplomacy with Master. He's not idiotic enough to come here otherwise." Alucard's words seemed to almost echo the priest's demeanor. Even though every fiber of his being was tense with anger, he still had a passive smile on his face, wishing good day to all people out of propriety. He stopped curtly in front of the two.

"Wha' ae ye dooin' out in the sun, Midian?" the priest said in a heavy Irish drawl. "Our newcomer wanted to see the sights of London. I volunteered to take her around." Alucard said with a slight gleam. _Like hell you volunteered._ Elizabeth said bluntly through their mind link. Alucard just let out a soft snort in response. The priest looked at Elizabeth with a hate that brought out a snarl even in her. "Did ye make anoother bitch, then?"

"No, he didn't." Elizabeth said bluntly, although she could tell he had expected no response. He snarled at her. "This one's got morre of a tongue that ye other one."

Elizabeth pulled her glasses up on her head, revealing her green, but vampiric tainted, eyes. She stuck her middle finger up near her face. "I'm 100 percent human fucking bitch." The priest let out a laugh that pissed off Elizabeth even more. He walked next to Alucard. "Ye two just be'er stay out o' my way." He snarled before he continued on his way.

"Crazy fucking Irish." Elizabeth said even as he was still within ear shot. Alucard smirked at her. "Paladin Alexander Anderson. You could say that he's our competition."

Elizabeth let out a sigh as she looked into the sky; it was streaked of the vibrant reds and purples of sunset. "We gotta get back to the Manor. It's almost sunset."

Alucard ducked into a small alley. He looked around slightly and waved his hand. He didn't wait for Elizabeth to react as he shoved her through the portal and he followed suit.


	5. Chapter 5

The trip through London had thoroughly calmed Elizabeth's temper. She had brought back Seras a small box of candy corn, which gleefully took to add to her stash of sweets.

It had been two weeks since then, and Elizabeth had plastered the remnants of her New York Times on her new room. Alucard had requested that she be moved closer to his corners so they could train on a regular basis. She tought about the elder vampire's new demeanor toward her. _I wonder when he's gonna call in that fucking favor. _She thought grimly as she disassembled and cleaned her two pistols. Not an instant after she had finished putting them back together did she feel Alucard's presence fade into the room.

"Master has called for us." Alucard said with his usual dryness. Elizabeth nodded at him with a smile on her face. She quickly donned her trenchcoat and placed the newly cleaned pistols in their holsters. She walked toward the vampire as he created a portal for them to Hellsing's office.

-- --

Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing was, for once, sitting at a clean desk. Seras, who was already waiting in the room, looked at the two newcomers with a type of innocent joy. "Master!" she said with a smile. Alucard only nodded to acknowledge her presence. "Hey, Seras." smirked Elizabeth, who took her place in ranks on her left. Alucard stood to his fledgling's right. They stared at attention (or, in Alucard's case, merely with interest) at their commander.

"Tonight, Alucard and Seras are to go out on normal freak and ghoul extermination. Elizabeth will accompany to observe _only._" She enforced before the human could get her hopes too high about the hunt. "Alucard, your release level is level 3. Anything higher, you have to report back to me, understood?"

"Perfectly, Master." Alucard exclaimed with his usual cocky attitude. The Hellsing then looked at Seras. "Elizabeth will stay with you, Agent Victoria. She is not to draw her weapons except on pain of death." Seras starightened up even higher. "Yes, sir."

"Go see to your mission, then." Elizabeth and Seras gave Integra a slight bow and turned toward the door. Alucard looked at his Master. "What are we to expect, Master?"

Integra glared at him over the rim of her glasses. "Anything, Alucard. Anything."

-- --

Elizabeth was getting bored, as was Seras. Although they knew there was fighting happening, all the freaks had centered around Alucard with their ghouls, who where on the other side of the building. All the two women could do was wait and hope something stumbled into view.

An hour went by, then two. Elizabeth was a hunter back in America before her taint started to get too out of hand, and this type of idleness was driving her up the wall. "That's it. I'm going." Elizabeth snarled as she pulled one of her pistols out and stomped past Seras and her halconnon. "W-wait a minute!" Seras yelled after her. "Master Integra said you weren't suppose to fight!"

"Then she shouldn't have sent me on a fucking mission! Warn Alucard I'm coming." She yelled behind her as she disappeared around a corner. Seras whimpered a little as she spoke through her mind link to her master. _Elizabeth just walked off. S-she got bored._ Seras could hear Alucard's maniacal laugh, but he gave no other response.

-- --

Elizabeth stalked the halls of the abandoned building with a snarl of frustration on her face. All she had found for the half hour she had been searching for a fight was the excessive amounts of dust caused by deceased ghouls and freaks. She suddenly caught something in the air. It was vaguely familiar, but then she felt a surge of energy: Alucard had released his restrictions. Elizabeth quickly ran, tracking the minimal scent of Alucard's power. She stopped as she saw the source of the smell.

Alucard stood in the middle of the room, already surrounded by enough dust to account for three freaks and a dozen ghouls. The three remaining freaks had pinned themselves on the wall, holding in their arms what looked like a rather indignant young woman, bleeding from many wounds, but no bite marks.

"Let us fucking go, you fucking freak! I swear to fucking God I'll kill her!" yelled one of the freaks, who aptly looked appropriate for the name. Alucard just stood there with a smile that was unsettling. "Like I care what happens to her. You're not leaving here."

"That's enough." Elizabeth had already drawn a bead on the freak that was holding the girl. Before any could react, she let loose a round.

The freak turned into dust before he could even scream.

As the other two tried to grasp what had just happened, two tentacles shot from Alucard, easily piercing flesh to their hearts. The woman, no longer being held up, collasped into a heap in the dust.

Elizabeth quickly locked the safety and put her gun back in the holster as she ran towards the bleeding woman. She knealed down and picked her up, but she suddenly felt weak in her knees. She tried to breathe in more air, the smell of the woman's blood just inebriated her more. _Shit, she's a fucking virgin._ Elizabeth thought as she felt her body heighten to sensations. Alucard merely looked on.

"So virgin blood is what you react to." He said matter-of-factly as he closed the distance between himself and Elizabeth, who was doing all she could just to not drop the woman. The elder vampire picked the girl out of her arms and walked to the door. "Targets have been silenced." He said out loud as Elizabeth could almost see his aura of power become sealed again.

-- --

Elizabeth sat in her room. The screaming that Integra had done when they got back had woken up most of the squad members that had gone to sleep after the mission. Alucard had just smiled at his master as she tore at Elizabeth's throat. He had not bothered to mention about her being effected by the virgin blood, of which she was glad that he didn't volunteer information that would keep her locked up any longer than she was now.

The door to her room had been locked, and she was to remain there for a week. Fortunately (if you could say that), locked doors didn't stop Alucard from a visit.

He was sucking on a blood packet as Elizabeth stared at her ceiling from her bed. "Thank you for not telling Integra about my...reaction." Elizabeth sighed softly. She still wore her cargo pants, but her boots and shirt were tossed in the corner, revealing that she wore a practical, although boring, black sport bra.

Alucard smirked at the human. "I have my reasons for not telling Master."

_Uh-oh._ Elizabeth thought awkwardly as she let his words sink in. She looked at him suspiciously as he walked toward the edge of her bed. He knelt by the bed and took a big swing of his blood packet, then purposely exhaled into Elizabeth's face.

She instantly felt her body heighten to senses, a brisk shiver going down her spine. Alucard smiled mischieviously. "It's hard to catch the scents through the plastic, but whoever this virgin was has delicious blood."

"You...bastard..." she glared as she felt her body react to the scent on Alucard's breath.

Alucard quickly grabbed the back of Elizabeth's neck. She was so drunk off the mere smell, she could barely react. Alucard smiled as a blush creeped onto her face as he sipped some of the blood. _Let's see how far these reactions go._ He said through their mind link as he laid a soft kiss upon her lips, letting the blood transfer from his mouth to hers.

Elizabeth could hear herself moan as she tasted the blood in her mouth. Alucard's every breath on her skin made it dance in shivering waves as her body's core started to warm up. Alucard gleamed at the human curled in his arms. "Heh. An aphrodisiac. No wonder you can track it so well." He licked down the side of her neck, enjoying her reaction, but then laid her down on her bed and got back up to his feet.

"I'll try some more things tomorrow. Pleasant dreams." His smile lingered a moment longer as his body turned to mist and seeped out under the locked door.

_Fuck...you..._ was all Elizabeth could say in her mind link before she passed out in euphoria.


	6. Chapter 6

When Elizabeth woke up, she rubbed her forehead to try get rid of the headache. _This is why I avoid fucking blood._ She thought to herself as she slowly realized the Alucard was already sitting in a chair in her room, his shirt already in the pile where her shirt was also. He smiled at the young human. "Sleep well?"

"Passing out has never been the problem." Elizabeth growled. "It's the fucking headache I get after I wake up."

"I'll make a note of it." he smirked. Elizabeth looked beside Alucard and started to blush: there were eight packets of iced blood waiting to be used on the table.

"We'll just have to make sure you don't pass out." Alucard said with a mischievious smile as he grabbed the closest packet. "Although I wasn't going to let you do that, anyway." He bit the plastic tip off of the IV drip and walked toward the edge of the bed. Elizabeth mustered all the defiance she had in herself and glared at Alucard. "Is this counting as your favor?"

Alucard laughed as he grabbed Elizabeth's neck. Her hands tried to release his grip, but they were like a vice.

"No, but I think you'll enjoy it regardless." He took a swig from the blood packet that emptied half of it and caught Elizabeth with a crushing kiss, forcing her to either swallow it all or suffocate on it.

Alucard released his grip on her neck, causing her to cough from the sudden intake of air. He smiled as he saw her start to react, her eyes glossing over already in euphoria. She slowly crawled onto him, clawing ever so slightly at his shoulders. She softly licked at the corner of his mouth, where a small trickle of remaining blood had ran down to his chin. He smiled at the feeling of her human touch and wrapped his arms around her. _I am going to bite you now, Elizabeth._ he said through their mind link as he nuzzled into her neck. _It won't do anything to you since you already are tainted. But I want your approval._ He knew what the answer would be, but he still enjoyed watching Elizabeth arch her neck to allow him full freedom on it. He licked up her neck, her skin dancing in sensation, then bit down full force.

He expected a sound of pain, but all Elizabeth did was arch into him as she moaned in enjoyment. He could feel her fingernails claw into the skin of his back, and in some places he could feel where she was causing blood to flow.

_Your blood tastes so good._ Alucard thought as he could feel her euphoria transfer into him. But her next thought made him stop in his tracks.

_Does it taste like Mina's?_

He relinquished his bite on Elizabeth's neck and looked at her confused. Although she still bore the glow of her euphoric bloodlust, very aware eyes stared at her. All he could do was mutter a small "What?"

"Does my blood taste like Mina's?" Elizabeth said now to him with her full voice behind it.

Alucard turned his eyes away as he realized that it, in fact, did. He suddenly remembered the night Mina let him bite her, and he had let her drink his blood, the cause of Elizabeth's taint. He then looked back at the woman in his arms. "It does."

"You realize I am not her...right?" she stated softly, already having her bloodlust drain her energy. Alucard nuzzled gently into her neck, the wounds of his bites scabbing over. "I know."

He felt Elizabeth pass out in his arms. "I know..."

-- --

When Elizabeth woke up, she cursed as she now had a splitting headache _and_ a sore neck. He looked around the room, but saw neither the elder vampire or his remaining seven buckets of virgin blood. There was, however, a small note on her desk. She rubbed the small scabs on her nape as she made her way over to read it.

It was written on parchment with very fine handwriting. It read:

_Elizabeth,_

_I have come to the conclusion that virgin blood effects you in no other way than to heighten your senses to the point of euphoria. I will make it a point to avoid drinking such types when I will knowingly be around you._

_Please accept this as my humblest apologies. On my honor and love of your ancestor, I shall never do such acts again without your consent._

_Your friend,_

_Alucard_

Elizabeth smiled softly as she spoke in her head. _Apology accepted._

-- --

The remaining five days of her punishment went by quite quickly. Alucard had not come to visit since the second day's note, so she had to find some other means of entertainment. She read mostly: Bram Stoker's Dracula seemed to catch her fancy coincidentally. She had memorized the book's sensationalized version of her family's history by the age of ten, but she still loved reading it. As she reached the moment where her taint would become part of her bloodline, a sound knock came to the door.

"Come in." She said as she closed her book.

Walter, Integra's butler and former Angel of Death, gave a small smile. "Sir Integra wishes to assign you and Alucard to a mission."

Elizabeth donned her usual trenchcoat and pistols. "Am I going to fight this time?"

"Probably." Walter said. "Otherwise, I think you'll be locked in this room after every mission for disobeying orders."

Elizabeth couldn't help but stifle a laugh as she put on her sunglasses. "True." She then walked past him as he closed the door to the room after her.


	7. Chapter 7

Integra stared at Alucard with a suspicious glint in her eye. The elder vampire had not been his usual cocky self within the last five days. He seemed to have gotten an attitude adjustment and was acting quite...nice.

Alucard quirked his eyebrow at her. "Is there something wrong, Master?"

"No. Just not use to you being..."

"Respectful?" Elizabeth finished as she opened the doors, smile on her face that crossed from ear to ear. Integra couldn't help but smile. "Exactly."

Alucard looked at the two of them in turn, not even trying to hide his oozing sarcasm. "Would you rather I be an asshole, Master?" Integra shook her head, holding back a laugh. "I'm not sure yet. Give me a couple days."

"What are we to do then while you decide whether or not the Hellsing Organization wants to keep an asshole, Sir Integra?" smirked Elizabeth as she stood at attention. Integra cleared her throat and took back her serious demeanor. "We are having another ghoul outbreak on the Irish border. We have already gotten word that Iscariot has sent Anderson to the area, and I want you two to make sure he stays on his side of the fence."

Elizabeth and Alucard nodded stiffly toward their leader. "Permission to use...some of my bullets, Sir Hellsing." said Elizabeth somewhat shyly. Integra looked over the frame of her glasses. "_Your_ bullets?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Something I developed before getting here. They haven't been tested yet, but I think they will do a lot more to keep that crazy Irishman on his side."

Integra nodded. "Granted. Now you two go and don't cause too much of a disturbance."

It was Alucard's answer that surprised her. "No one will even know we're there."

-- --

Alucard held the red bullet in his hand. It was for Elizabeth's guns, so they were much smaller rounds than that of the Jackal and Casul. They smelt faintly of rotten flesh. "What the hell did you make these out of?"

Elizabeth looked up at him as she unpackaged ten clips of that ammo and the standard holy rounds. "They are filled with a combination of mercury and my blood."

"What?" Alucard said as he looked closer at the bullet.

"My vampiric taint fucks with a regenerator's abilities. Even a nosferatu's blood doesn't work as well. The mercury in it helps to make it harder to flush out the wound. Simple," she beamed. "But effective."

Alucard grinned at the human. "I want some of these when we get back."

Elizabeth chuckled. "Only if they work. The regenerators back home were out of date at best. If Anderson can handle you, then he's the fucking caviar of their program."

Alucard threw the loose slug back toward its owner. "Then we'll just have to test them out, won't we?"

"_If_ we get to test them. Remember, this is ghoul extermination first." Alucard looked at her through his tinted glasses as if she was daft for even saying that. "Elizabeth, I have yet heard of a time that Anderson was in the same _time zone _and we didn't cross paths."

Elizabeth loaded a clip of silver-slugged rounds into her drawn pistol, a clip of the blood bullets already in the other. She looked up at Alucard as he held out his hand. She nodded in gratitude and rose to her feet. "Let's go hunt."

-- --

Elizabeth sat aginast a wall, totally out of breath. After more than two hours of steady battles, she was on her last clip of holy rounds, and she could hear at least a dozen more ghouls coming down the hallway. Alucard chuckled as he shot three rounds and the moaning of the ghouls stopped.

"Do _all_ British vampires make this many fucking ghouls?!" exclaimed Elizabeth as she propped herself back onto her feet. Alucard just laughed. "Why? Too much for you?"

Elizabeth glared at the vampire, and briskly walked down the now clear hall, ignoring her entire body yelling at her in pain. As she turned a corner, though, she saw their inevitable target: a woman, maybe thirty in appearance, had her back to the hunter as she sucked the blood of what looked like an extra from Mad Max. She quickly took aim and fired what was left of her clip, and she watched as all six rounds pierced her skull. She, along with the transforming ghoul, turned to dust within seconds.

"huff...Target...huff...silenced." Elizabeth said into her radio as her knees finally gave out. She tried to stablize her breathing as Alucard rounded the corner. "American vampires have five ghouls, ten max."

"They also are older vampires, being able to protect themselves by other means." He looked around at the empty room they now were in. "Odd. We still haven't seen that bastard priest."

"Are ye looking fer me?" a voice growled from the shadows. Paladin Alexander Anderson stepped into the moonlit room, two bayonets already drawn.

_Can you fight?_ Alucard asked Elizabeth through their link as Anderson inched closer.

_Fight? I can't fucking stand!_ Even Elizabeth's mind sounded like it was breathing heavily. He quickly looked down at Elizabeth, then back at Anderson and sighed. "Sorry, priest, but I can't play with you tonight. I have more pressing matters." Alexander growled as he made a lunge toward him. But his bayonets only made contact with the remants of vapor that trailed after the transformed Midian and his human bitch.

-- --

Alucard carried Elizabeth into the medical wing of Hellsing Manor. The residing nurse there looked at the two figures that had appeared in thin air with a look of startled awe.

"She passed out from exhaustion." Alucard said softly as he placed Elizabeth down on an examiner's table. The nurse snapped out of her trance and quickly started to grab IV fluids to try and revitalize the woman's body. Alucard backed up out of the way to allow the nurse to do her work.

_Thank you, Alucard._ Elizabeth said through their link. Alucard smirked. _You owe me another favor._

_Fuck you._

"That could be payment." he grinned. Elizabeth sighed softly as she opened her eyes. "You're definitely still an asshole."

He leaned down to next to her ear as the nurse put the IV needle in Elizabeth's arm. "I have always been an asshole." he whispered. _I choose who I wish to be receiver of my affections._ he thought to her as he straightened up and phased out of the room to report to Integra of their success.


End file.
